Snowbird
by aurelianson
Summary: Winter and Qrow relieve the stress built up from their fight (as seen in Volume 3). This, however, brings to light some unresolved feelings between the two.


_Author's Note: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic of any kind so any feedback,criticism, suggestions, or ideas are welcome. This story came about because I saw a lack of Snowbird fics and I have took it upon myself to fill that void. This gets very NSFW, btw. I hope you enjoy._

Winter Schnee stormed into private quarters, irate that Qrow would show up unannounced and engage in combat. All in front of her little sister and her friends no less. She couldn't stand still until she gave that unfortunate waste of a huntsman a piece of her mind.

"Meet me outside by the Atlesian ships, ASAP!"

Her fingers flying across her scroll. Looking back at this moment, Winter would've told herself to be calm and patient in the face of immaturity but something about Qrow had always rubbed her the wrong way. Maybe it was his insistence on drinking at every given moment that threw any expedition in jeopardy. Or maybe it was his childish antics and complete lack of ability to understand the gravity of any mission they were in. But Winter knew deep down that Qrow was only so irritating because of their past.

"Hey Ice Queen, surprised you still wanna see me after our little scuffle," Qrow strode towards her with a scowl.

"I cannot believe the nerve of you to cause such a scene like that. In front of Weiss and the other students at that. What kind of example are we setting if we can't be proper, well-mannered associates at events like this, huh?"

"Look, in my defense, I was drunk and I had some things to get off my chest but now that everything's cleared up, why don't we cool off? You look like you could use a drink or three." Qrow chuckled to himself but Winter didn't budge an inch.

"You know, ever since Oz recruited us for scouting the enemy, you've been an awfully trite bumbling companion and I've just about had it, Branwen."

"Is that right? If I remember correctly, when Oz recruited us, you couldn't talk to me for two minutes without making an excuse to leave." Qrow stepped forward, closing the space between them. She couldn't help but notice at how chiseled his features were. His jawline. His collarbone. Those broad shoulders. Snap out of it, Schnee.

"Well, these are different times, Branwen." Winter's confidence was waning but she couldn't break.

"Branwen. Remember when you used to call me Qrow. And other names."

"Like Birdbrain. Pecker. Shithead."

"That's the Snow Princess I remember." Before Winter could think of what to say next, their lips connected and stayed locked for a moment. She had forgotten how lovely his kisses were and just as quickly as she remembered, their kiss turned to one of immense passion.

What Winter seemed to block out was that Qrow was the only man who could get past her hard veneer and bring out her more sensual side. she then went back to all the past Vytal Tournaments the two had seen each other at, as students and as huntsmen, and every time they ended up in the same position: Winter on all fours and Qrow sawing his massive dick in and out of her cunt.

Qrow had pushed Winter back into her small room and had her up on the wall, her white hair down and her legs wrapped his waist. Qrow had undid her blouse, releasing her perky breasts and pulled off her pants, showing the most toned ass in Remnant. His shirt came off and Winter's mouth went wide at the sight. He looked like a marble statue, cut to perfection.

"Gods, how do you stay in shape drinking all the time?"

"You don't look half bad either, you know that. And I know you've missed me. Must be why you put up such a fight earlier."

"Just fuck me, you dolt." she said breathlessly.

"I was counting on it," he said pulling down his slacks, revealing his already rock hard 11-inch member. He smacked the head on Winter's clit a few times, making her yelp with excitement and getting her sopping wet. He then slammed his entire length inside of her, giving her zero time to prepare.

"Wow, you are tighter than ever. You been waiting for me or something?"

"This pussy's all yours, Birdbrain."

Qrow picked Winter up and slammed her on the bed, shaking the posts violently and fucked her so hard, the whole bed frame moved a couple inches with each thrust.

"Holy Oum, fuck me, you laughable ingrate. How'd you get blessed with this fucking cock?"

"I guess, I'm just lucky." Qrow smiled devilishly and smashed his lips into Winter's while bottoming out past her cervix. He could feel her orgasm making her pussy contract around his dick but he was just getting started. Being a traveling huntsman, Qrow had tons of practice making sure his partner enjoyed herself to the fullest while holding himself at the very edge of ecstasy. He could go for hours if he wanted to but Winter always had somewhere to be so their sessions were never that long. But that was one thing he loved about her: she could always make him cum like he hadn't masturbated in years in just a few minutes.

Qrow withdrew himself completely, whistling at the sight the juices from Winter's orgasm on his dick.

"Blocked up, are we?"

"I really needed that. Thank youuu—-" Before she could finish, Qrow had flipped her over on all fours and began licking at her asshole.

"Ooooh, you dirty son of a bitch, Qrow. You like eating this ass?"

"Mmmmm, yes, ma'am" Qrow gave her ass a hard smack, making Winter yelp again.

"Do it, you piece of shit. Fuck my ass with the huge monster cock."

Without a word, Qrow pushed himself inside of Winter's asshole, slower than before but still hard enough to feel the pressure. Both of them almost keeled over by the pleasure, Winter instantly came again, spraying the bed sheets with clear liquid. Qrow inched himself slowly inside until his entire dick was fit snug in her asshole.

"I bet none of those Atlesian wimps can handle this ass like I can."

"Nobody can. You're the best I'll ever have, you birdbrain."

"You just don't know how to act when you don't get this cock, huh?"

"You know I can be, nhh, irritable when I'm not, fuck, satisfied."

Giving her his hardest strokes yet, "I love that bitchy attitude when you're upset. It makes this all worth it."

He hilted himself in her as he came harder than he had in months. Cum came pouring out of his dick at mach speeds. The force of Qrow's cum inside her made Winter cum hard too. So much cum came out that Winter's lower back, asshole, and pussy were covered.

Both huntsmen laid side by side, Qrow on his back, Winter on her stomach, exhausted and sweaty from their fuck session.

"You know, if I had some sense, I'd think about actually dating you," Qrow said out of breath.

"Now, we both know, we don't have the time and you don't have the sense to do that." winter said, turning over and wrapping her arms around him.

"Once this whole Ozpin business is all over, I'll call you." He kissed her forehead.

"I'll be waiting, Birdbrain."


End file.
